1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit capable of outputting a gate signal with two different pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An organic light emitting diode display device is a display device utilizing organic light emitting diode pixels to emit light for displaying images. Brightness of an organic light emitting diode is proportional to amount of current flowing through the organic light emitting diode. Generally, in order to control the amount of the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode, the organic light emitting diode pixel comprises a current control switch for controlling the amount of the current flowing through the organic light emitting diode according to a display voltage at a gate terminal of the current control switch, so as to further control the brightness of the organic light emitting diode.
However, a threshold voltage of the current control switch of each organic light emitting diode pixel may be different. The difference of the threshold voltage of the current control switch may affect the brightness of the organic light emitting diode. In order to compensate the difference of the threshold voltage of the organic light emitting diode pixel, a compensation circuit is arranged within each organic light emitting diode pixel to operate with pulse signals having different pulse widths or phases. The gate driving circuit of the prior art can only output one kind of pulse signal, and is not able to output a gate signal with two different pulses according to design of the compensation circuit. Therefore, an additional signal generation circuit must be arranged in the organic light emitting diode display device of the prior art for providing other kind of pulse signal, such that the organic light emitting diode display device of the prior art has a more complex hardware structure.